Rebeldía
by sadaharu09
Summary: Sobre Superman/Clark Kent y su extraña relación con Bruce Wayne y la negación de Batman. SuperBat, Clark/Bruce. Yaoi. BL.


Sperman/Batman

Yo, estoy durmiendo con Bruce Wayne. Él no es _Batman_, es difícil de explicar, pero él no es _Batman_, no cuando compartimos la cama, por supuesto yo hago lo propio y dejo de ser _Superman_, a veces… debo ser sincero y decir que no dejo de serlo siempre, y que siempre sigo siendo el hijo de _Jor-El_, y el campeón de este mundo, _Kal-El_, _Superman_; es tan tentador serlo todo cuando, por un cierto lapsus de tiempo, Bruce acepta su humanidad —Bruce y sólo Bruce, no Batman, él nunca.

Una de mis teorías es que esto es una especie de rebelión: la de Bruce contra _Batman_. Uno necesita al otro pero, debe estar tan cansado, tan apunto de desaparecer, mientras _el caballero de la noche_ es todo eternidad, sin un límite, Wayne lo tiene, es un humano y por supuesto que lo tiene —esto siempre me ha llevado a pensar, que aún con todo lo bueno que ha hecho Batman, desearía que parara, que un día, simplemente lo dejara (no quiero verle morir, no quiero que llegue ese día en que simplemente no pueda protegerlo, porque él es tan temerario, el es tan…)—, por supuesto que una, aunque sea pequeña, parte de él, debe añorar su humanidad, y en la cama, es tan humano y tan melancólico. No hay nada más alejado de la leyenda que es _Batman_ que la imagen que este falso _playboy multimillonario_ me muestra en la cama, casi no parece que esté adherido a sus cimientos. Esto parece un acto de rebelión, Bruce al final, se niega a desaparecer, aunque se haya vuelto una fina máscara que _Batman_ usa cuando es necesaria, Bruce aferra, está es su triste rebeldía, su pequeño volcán en erupción.

La primera vez que dormimos juntos no era _Superman_, quiero decir, no estaba en horas de "servicio"; fue el _reportero_ quien tuvo el privilegio. Pasó una noche invernal, Bruce Wayne estaba de visita en _Metrópolis_ por asuntos de trabajo y tuve la oportunidad de entrevistarlo acerca de la nueva división en las industrias Wayne, obviamente ambos sabíamos quienes éramos, habíamos combatido juntos, salvado el mundo juntos; yo solía estar consciente de la existencia de _Batman _durante todos los combates, como aún hago —y procuro que él no se entere o se enfadaría—, él, un humano, en medio de una pelea de _metahumanos_ y extraterrestres, siempre enfrentando más de lo que sería capaz de contener, enfrentándose sin parpadear contra tipos que serían capaces de romperle el cuello con una mano, sólo haría falta un pequeño descuido y a veces ni eso, siempre he estado y estaré consciente de él. Claro está, aprendí a estar consciente luego de Bruce Wayne, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a la de _Batman_, aunque claro que me preocupa su seguridad, me preocupa tanto aunque sé que él solo sería bien capaz de matarme a mí.

Estaba contando que había podido entrevistarlo. Esa velada nunca hablamos directamente de nuestras identidades heroicas, aunque claro había un montón de indirectas al respecto, debo decirlo, fue agradable y en un momento, ya no lo fue. Terminé irritándolo, somos buenos amigos pero eso no puede evitarse, no mientras él sea _él_ y yo sea _yo_. No logro recordar qué palabra fue el detonante, qué movimiento fue el que nos acercó, sólo bastó una chispa y todo explotó, Bruce explotó y yo abracé esa flama, como siempre, tratando de contenerla.

Nadie te dice que eso puede pasar, nadie puede sospechar al ser seductor detrás de esos fríos ojos azules, nadie puede adivinar la lujuria, las ganas. Nadie puede imaginar a qué sabe el pecho agitado y marcado por angustiosas cicatrices del hombre que aterroriza a los peores criminales con sólo hacer mención de su nombre. Nadie puede decir a qué sabe su cuello o qué pequeño ruido tratará de no hacer —intento inútil, _superoido_— al ser invadido, penetrado de una forma que pareciera tocarle el alma, el placentero temblor en su cuerpo durante el orgasmo y sus dientes y sus uñas aferrándose al cuerpo que lo aplasta contra una enorme cama en una costosa suite. Nadie, excepto yo.

Es difícil imaginar que en ese cuerpo que entrena sin descanso recibiendo un constante castigo, volviéndose recio y áspero, existan fracciones de piel enteramente suaves, como sus labios, sus orejas, y la piel baja del vientre, justo sobre la ingle, luego donde el vello empieza, entre sus piernas. Yo lo sé, yo que soy uno de los pocos seres que es capaz de descubrir su humanidad y al parecer el único —por ahora, creo, está bien, tiene que ser así, _quiero_ que sea así— que descubre su sensualidad, yo que puedo verme apretado en su interior.

Bruce no dijo nada sobre esa noche, tampoco me permitió dormir con él, había sido totalmente libre en la cama, y era hora de regresar a la oscuridad, era hora de volver a ser una mera máscara para _Batman_.

El encuentro se repitió algunas veces más, Bruce solía tomar la iniciativa aunque yo ya sabía lo que pasaría, me lo decía un extraño aroma en el aire y su ritmo cardiaco, yo siempre era Clark Kent el reportero durante los encuentros, nunca pasaba con _Superman _y_ Batman _nunca lo diría, lo insinuaría siquiera, como si nunca hubiera pasado y así era para él, esas cosas las hacía Bruce Wayne, era él quien se entregaba al reportero de _Smallville_, nosotros, vigilantes del mundo, no teníamos nada que ver, lo dejaba claro. Pero para mí no era posible, porque _Superman_ no tiene un conflicto con Clark, compartimos los mismos sentimientos, las mismas ganas, para mí sí había pasado, para _Superman_ todo había sucedido. Eso nos lleva a otro episodio, otro nivel en las aventuras de Bruce Wayne, su amorío con un superhéroe.

No pude evitarlo y de algún modo ambos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo. Pasó justo después de terminar una misión en la que la identidad Bruce Wayne tuvo que hacer de anzuelo y detective. El incidente había terminado con un arma de destrucción masiva confiscada por la _JLA_ y _Superman _salvando al multimillonario. La tarde estaba terminando cuando había sacado a Bruce del edificio donde había sucedido el altercado, estaba sólo un poco golpeado y me había pedido —ordenado, si se le conoce— que lo bajara, Alfred lo estaría esperando en un auto cerca de ahí, pero lo ignoré, le dije que yo podía llevarlo, traté de sonar familiar recordando los derechos extra y él se molestó, discutimos y terminamos en un edificio en construcción, abandonado a esas horas. Me dijo que no podía hacer eso, no podía reclamarle, así no era como las cosas funcionaban, claro que yo no podía entender por qué Clark Kent podía follarlo y _Superman_ ni siquiera podía llevarlo a casa, me molesté como es costumbre cuando _Batman_ me irrita, pero esta vez, tal vez por tenerlo como Bruce Wayne en frente, reaccioné de otra forma, con una connotación sexual.

No voy a decir que no me sentía poderoso en ese momento, fuera de lo obvio claro está, Bruce estaba enfadado y se negaba, me amenazaba, se defendía —sólo como Bruce, no como _Batman_ o seguramente hubiera terminado con un puñal de _Kryptonita_ en la frente—, pero podía olerlo en el aire, ese aroma que expedía de él en cada invitación al sexo, su ritmo cardiaco, podía saberlo, él estaba excitado, lo negaba totalmente, pero lo estaba, a mí no podía mentirme.

Hice que pegara el rostro a la pared y su pantalón bajó, lo metí lenta y profundamente la primera vez y estaba mojado, lo juro, escuché un leve suspiro y continué, firmemente, como dije, me sentí poderoso. Era entonces el gran _Superman_ tomando a la parte más humana de _Batman_, Bruce, que en ese momento era sólo un hombre realmente, su cuerpo más pequeño que el mío —aunque comparando con el resto de la gente Bruce es grande realmente, pero no lo pienso mucho— lo parecía más, era como si pudiera hacerle cualquier cosa —aunque luego tuviera que vivir con el temor de ser asesinado—, estaba tan excitado, fui algo rudo, demandante, pero puedo decir en mi defensa que Bruce estaba igual, su cuerpo había estado más caliente que nunca, había terminado más de un par de veces, yo también, me daba una especie de orgullo morboso haberlo llenado, y ver mi semilla desbordando por los enrojecidos muslos.

Mis encuentros con Bruce Wayne, siendo Clark o siendo _Superman_ han continuado, su sensual rebelión sigue clamando por mí y claro, _Batman_ sigue al margen de esto, sigue en otro mundo, en la sombra. Siendo sinceros, no sé cuánto podría aguantar sin tratar de implicarlo también, es excitante la sola idea, tomarlo con el traje, tomarlo siendo _Batman_, extrayendo un poco de su humanidad, no sé cuánto pasará antes de que no pueda resistirlo.

• • •


End file.
